


Unfinished Business [ sa guest room ]

by pcyuperior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyuperior/pseuds/pcyuperior
Summary: Heat and moans, cold breeze doesn't bother them anymore. Hindi na ba makakahirit ng isa pa?Austin's guest room smut, dinaig pa ang mag jowa. Christmas Eve, nakascore na sa wakas!The best gift yata iyon, pero hindi na sure kung mauulit, kaya sinulit na.





	Unfinished Business [ sa guest room ]

**Author's Note:**

> Bilang alay sa mga nagbasa ng Off Track, eto nalang pambawi ko sa inyo mga mars.
> 
> Enjoy!

Binuhat ni Adan ang nanghihinang kahalikan, kahit siya ay ganoon na rin ang nararamdaman. 

Buti ay hindi ginamit ang guest room ngayon, kaya duon sila pumasok. Pierre still kissing him, softly. 

Sweet strawberry. 

Nilapag na niya ito sa kama, not breaking the kiss. Pierre's arm wrapped around his nape, kaya medyo mahirap maghubad. 

"Wait." he whispered, mabilis na kumalas si Pierre, walang lust na makikita sa mga mata nito. He loves everything when it comes with Adan. 

Ganoon niya kamahal.

Holding the hem of Adan's shirt, hinubad niya ito. They can feel that heat already, and some poking. 

_Tinitigasan na, patay._

Adan started to kiss his neck, hindi niya agad alam ang gagawin. Nakakapit nalang siya, bakit kasi ganito kalakas ang epekto sa kanya ng mokong na to. 

"Wala pa tayo sa part na yun, nilalabasan ka na." Adan whispered it to his right ear, walang pakielaman. He can feel Adan's hand na naglalakbay na sa loob ng sweatshirt niya, through his nipples. 

Shet, ang laki ng kamay. Masarap pa magmasahe. 

"Ugh.." speechless siya eh. 

"Sarap?" 

"Anong klaseng tanong yan, Adan?" sagot niya. Nanghihina na nga siya, syempre oo sagot ko!

Nagpalit sila ng position, wow. Pierre top, ganti lang muna siya kay Adan. 

Hinubad na niya ang sweatshirt, saka humalik ulit sa labi, papunta sa leeg while playing Adan's nipples. 

Maexperience man lang nung isa na laging nasa top niya, hindi unfair ang mundo. Lalo kapag nasa kama ka na, switch position lang!

Pero saglit lang ang fantasia ni Pierre, pagka unzip ng pants ni Adan bigla siyang binuhat nito papunta ulit sa kama. Back to original position, ramdam na niya yung alaga. 

Inaway ko yata, nagagalit sa alaga ko. Maya na kayo mag away. 

Adan unzipped Pierre's pants. Napasigaw ito ng nasama sa hinila ang boxer niya, kaya kitang kita ang alaga niya. Malayang nakatayo. 

Napalunok ito, dahil malapit ang mukha ni Adan sa cock niya. May pre-cum, tasty.

"Adan.." 

"Save it for later." tinuloy ni Adan ang business niya sa nipples ni Pierre, kanina minamasahe lang ng kamay, ngayon bibig at dila na pumalit. 

He arched his back to give more access, naging sensitive na ang nipples niya. May magic yung laway, shet. 

Busy naman ang kamay ni Adan sa alaga niya, stroking it. Kaya hindi niya alam saan ibabaling ang ulo niya dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa ni Adan. 

"Marunong ka pala magmultitask sa kama, akala ko sa acads lang." he slowly muttered, nakakaubos ng energy magsalita.

Naramdaman niya na pababa ang halik ni Adan, medyo nagpanic na siya. Hinila siya nito sa dulo ng kama, kalahati ay wala na sa kama at ang dalawang hita niya ay nakapatong na sa magkabilang balikat ni Adan. 

"Hoy!" napasigaw na nga siya dahil hinalikan na ni Adan ang malanding cock niya. Halik lang nung una, tapos dinilaan na, and at the end sinubo na. 

He let out soft moans, ganito pala feeling ng kinakain. Ramdam niya ang mainit na dila nito na pumalibot sa cock niya, he just want to faint. Wala pang pinapasok, pero pagod na siya. 

"Malapit na, just wait." usal niya kay Adan na busy makipag lollipop kuno, nilabasan na siya. 

"Teka! Bat nilunok mo?!" tanong niya kay Adan, na dinidilaan at balak pa simutin ang natirang cum. 

"Sayang, kailangan simot." sagot nito habang tuloy sa pagdila. 

Hindi niya napansin na hinuhubad na ni Adan ang pants nito, syempre sama na rin ang boxer.

"Dapa." banggit ni Adan. 

"Patingin muna!" sagot ni Pierre. Umupo ito, at tumayo naman si Adan kaya kitang kita niya (ng malapitan) ang view na matagal niyang pino-problema at gustong makita. 

Hinawakan niya ito, which is unexpected sa part ni Adan. Akala ba tingin lang? Bakit may hawak? 

Ang laki, napapalunok siya kung paano magkakasya iyon. 

"Kasya yan?" 

"Pagkakasyahin." he answered coldly, pinadapa niya si Pierre at baka saan pa mapunta ang titigan na yan. 

Pagdapa ni Pierre, saka niya naramdaman ang hiya. Grabe yung pwet niya, ang extra tonight. Lucky one. 

May naramdaman siyang mainit, napamura ito ng malaman na dila pala ni Adan ang nasa butas. 

"Putangina! Adan!" napamura sa sarap, kailan kaya mapapagod yung dila nito? Kanina pa tumitira, nilalabasan na tuloy siya. 

Ang init na ng pakiramdam niya, nakadapa pa nga kaya lalo siyang nanginginig. Pahawak ulit, Adan. 

Dahan dahang pinasok ni Adan ang dalawang daliri, napaigtad na si Pierre. Sa una masakit, pero biglang naging masarap sa pakiramdam. 

Labas pasok, ginawa pang tatlong daliri kaya nakakanginig talaga. Hindi siya makahiyaw dahil habang busy ang daliri ni Adan, hinahalikan siya nito sa leeg. 

Grabe talaga, multitasking! 

Hinahanda siya sa final round, very tough guy. Naririnig din niya ang mahihinang pag ungol ni Adan, habang humahalik sa leeg nito. 

Ang husky, smoky, magic sarap. 

Kanang kamay ang busy sa butas, ang bibig nasa leeg niya at ang kanang kamay ay hawak ang alaga niya. 

Tangina, isang tite na naman ang napagbigyan ng wish ko lang. 

"I'm..r-ready.." 

"You sure?" tanong ni Adan. 

"Y-yes..." 

Dahan dahan, ipinasok ni Adan. Napangiwi sa sakit si Pierre. Akala niya banat na ang butas para sa alaga ni Adan, hindi pa pala. 

Ang mighty meaty naman, siksik, liglig at umaapaw. 

Hanggang sa bumilis ang pagbayo, they heard the squeaky sound ng kama. Pierre kind of smiling dahil lang duon, ganoon kalakas ang epekto ng pagbayo. 

Pabilis ng pabilis ang bayo. 

"Aarrggh!" sigaw ni Adan dahil sa sarap. Sikip ng butas pero nakalusot siya, that's good. Napangudngod siya ulit sa leeg ni Pierre, at hinalikan ulit ito habang tuloy lang ang pagbayo. 

"Hmmmm.." Pierre can't speak, sarap na sarap siya sa nangyayari sa kanila. He tilted his neck para maexplore pa ni Adan ang leeg niya. 

Nakasupport ang kaliwang kamay ni Adan sa puwitan ni Pierre, at bumalik na naman ang kanang kamay sa cock ni Pierre. 

Gusto na talaga magwala ni Pierre, sa sarap!

Ramdam na nila na lalabasan sila, naunang nilabasan si Adan. Si Pierre ay sinubukan pang pigilin dahil baka kakalat sa bed sheet. 

Biglang bumayo ng malakas si Adan kaya nilabasan siya agad. 

"Bakit ka nanggugulat?!" sigaw niya kay Adan. 

That fast thrusting ay naging mabagal na, mas mabagal mas masarap. Malapit na bumagsak si Pierre dahil sa pagod, pero hinawakan siya ni Adan para masuportahan. 

"Pagod na ako.." 

"So am I.." sagot ni Adan. 

Pero walang kumalas, slow thrust. Sensitive nipples, tongues full of cum. 

Maya maya ay kumalas na si Adan, si Pierre ang dahan dahan na gumapang papunta sa mga unan. Saka humiga, kasunod na niya si Adan na pumaibabaw sa kanya. 

He stared for few seconds bago ito halikan si Pierre, slowly. 

Between their kisses, his left fingers and Pierre's right fingers intertwined. Habang nakasaklang sa batok niya ang kaliwang braso nito. 

They felt the heat, loving it. 

Tinabihan niya si Pierre na nakapikit na, at hindi na halos makadilat sa pagod. He hugged this smaller person, cuddles. 

Smelling his hair, leaving soft kisses. 

Pierre fell asleep. Adan held his curved waist, he whispered something. 

"Merry Christmas, my loves." then giving his last kiss on Pierre's sweet lips. 


End file.
